


Summer is great.

by sue_ki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue_ki/pseuds/sue_ki
Summary: It happened suddenly. I don't remember how it happened but the force of it made me fall backwards and then I felt arms hold me up right. Right then I heard a crack."Whoaa, sorry about that. Are you ok?"I looked up to see the owner of the voice that held me in a strong hold, but I couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry and I cursed to myself because you were pretty sure that the crack you heard earlier was the noise of your glasses being stepped on. I squinted my eyes to focus better on the face- and after putting the voice, height, and [blurry] face together, you noticed it was Seventeen's 우지 that you had bumped into.





	Summer is great.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Seventeen is Pledis's but I wish they were mine :c
> 
> Hello! My first fanfic contribution to the Carat fandom, if you haven't noticed already- it's a Woozi x OC fanfic. There are Korean words I use too so here's a little guide (I doubt many need it though if you're a Carat, but there are some you need to know to understand the context.). I'm sorry if this bothers you while reading, I really can't write them out in Romanization- it kind of ruins the feel of it when I'm writing and it just doesn't sound right Romanized to me. 
> 
> 우지 - woozi  
> 밍규 - minggyu  
> 언니 - unnie (older sis for brodettes, or any older girl for a brodette)  
> 형 - hyung (older bro for bros, or any older guy for a bro)  
> 헐 - heol - it's kind of like "wow" or "oh my god". No real direct translation  
> 동생 - dongseng (lil bro/sis or anyone younger than you)  
> 김연수 - name of OC, Kim Yeon Su is direct translation.  
> 멍 - said as mong- it's like being blank or daydreaming.  
> 지훈아 - jihoon-ah  
> 리아 - made up name I'm using for a makeup 누나 (noona - older sis for bros or any older girl for a bro).  
> ㅋ (or continuous ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ) - sound of laughing kekekeek or kukukuku  
> ㅠㅠ (yoo yoo) - they look like tears so it's slang for crying sounds (think of Twice's song TT )  
> 혀엉어엉응 - literally hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung.  
> KOREAN LESSON TIME! 45 USD is approx 45,000 KR WON. So how much would 100 USD be? (Answer at the end!)

\-----

It happened suddenly. I don't remember how it happened but the force of it made me fall backwards and then I felt arms hold me up right. Right then I heard a crack.

"Whoaa, sorry about that. Are you ok?" 

I looked up to see the owner of the voice that held me in a strong hold, but I couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry and I cursed to myself because you were pretty sure that the crack you heard earlier was the noise of your glasses being stepped on. I squinted my eyes to focus better on the face- and after putting the voice, height, and [blurry] face together, you noticed it was Seventeen's 우지 that you had bumped into.

\-----

Great, I thought. There was only 50 minutes left until the concert started and I had already found myself in a complicated situation with a fan. Curse 밍규, he had told me 15 minutes ago that he left his mic in the van and he needed someone to get it, but all our staff were busy getting ready for the concert. So, being the angel you are, you wanted to help your 동생 out (and maybe also break it on his way back so 밍규 couldn't sing during the entire concert). 

Now you found yourself rushing back into the concert venue- bumping into a fan who probably was on her way to the bathroom. During that 1 second period, her glasses somehow fell off when you bumped into her- and when you rushed over to hold her back from the fall- you had stepped on them.

\-----

Things were weird now. I think today might be my luckiest day ever, but I really shouldn't be. Now that my glasses were broken- I couldn't see anything. And that meant a waste of the 249 dollars I spent on those concert tickets. But 우지 felt really bad about my glasses- "Shit. The prescription on these are pretty strong. You came all the way here, how are you going to watch the concert now…".  
I couldn't help but smile at how worried he was for me. His voice sounded sincere and he kept looking over broken glasses.

"How much are these?" He asked.  
I wasn't so sure about the conversion of USD to KR WON- but knew the approximation so it took a while to respond. "Ummm, 100,000 won?" 

"What?" He responded.  
"Hmm?" I wasn't sure how he was reacting but I could tell he was surprised from his voice. "Ah- they're kind of expensive I bought them from America. It's ok though, I can buy a cheap one in Korea I think." You continued.  
"You're from abroad?"  
"Yeah, just for the summer. It's my first time being back from Korea ever since I left when I was young so this is all a new experience for me..."  
"Great." he sighed.

Taking the remains of my glasses into my pocket- he then held my wrist and lead me down the hallway. I blushed from the sudden contact but I had to pull myself together, "Um, where are you taking me?" I asked. "The seats are the opposite way."

"Can you even find the way back to your seat? You keep squinting. I'm not gonna let you go back there, it's dangerous with the amount of people there are and how blind you are. Besides- it's my fault. I want to offer you something else." He responded.

Ok, this really is my luckiest day ever. Sure my glasses broke. Sure I'm as blind as a bat right now and can't see my surroundings at all. And sure I spent 249 dollars on a seat close enough to enjoy the concert that was now abandoned. But now I was on my way backstage. What kind of luck can a girl actually have to be this close to her favorite idol. 

\-----

Time was running out, there was now 40 minutes left till the concert starts and I had to rush back to get into costume and hair/makeup. But first, I had to find 형. I'll have to explain him the situation as fast as possible and then leave her to him for a while. Luckily- today was the performance team's concert day. So they had more stages and I had less. Yesterday was the vocal team's concert day. I was so busy and there was no breaks at all- so I'm glad that I only have to be on stage in the beginning for the first song (including the introductions).

You found the last turn in the hallway and gripped the girl's wrist a little harder. Our hands were getting sweaty now and he didn't want to lose her (especially because she's a danger to herself). 

"Here we are," you say, and then you turn the door knob open and dragged both of you inside.

\-----

Once the door opened- you heard a lot of footsteps rushing and people talking. You could see many people holding costumes and stage props going across the room. And then you saw a curtain suddenly open with 밍규 coming out. 

"형! What took you so long? It's been like 15 minutes, 형 was getting mad because you weren't come back fast enough." he said rushing over to us. 

"And who's fault is that? Here --" 우지 shoved the mic in his hand to 밍규. "Something happened- I kind of caused an accident and I need to talk to the manager, do you know where he is right now?." 

밍규 looked behind him and just noticed you were standing there, looking awkward with how out-of-place you seemed. He came closer to you and asked, "Why do you look so 멍?"

"I kind of broke her glasses- she can't see very well- 형!" 우지 caught his manager rushing in the back of the room and told 밍규 to look after me for a minute while he went to talk to the manager. 

"So, what's your name?" He asked.  
"김연수 --"  
"That's a pretty name -- I haven't met many 연수's. And your age?"  
"Born in in 97 --"  
" AH, we're friends then! Nice to meet you." He took my hand and shook it vigorously.  
"ㅋ, me too. But I'm pretty sure I'm older than you! I have an early birthday."  
"헐, what a surprise- you look so much younger…"

We kept talking for a while- he didn't seem to be in a rush since he's all in costume- but the rush of the room continued to fill the background of our conversation.

\-----

The manager was rushing down the hallway with a headset on and a clipboard and pen in his hand.  
"형!! I need to talk to you."  
"THERE YOU ARE 지훈아 --" 형 turned in his tracks and came full throttle to me.  
"I heard you were looking for me --"  
"I was, you need to go into costume right now we only have 35 minutes left. Go find 리아, she's waiting for you in the costume room."  
"Yeah I know, but first I kind of need your help…" 

…

"You WHAT?"  
"I broke a carat's glasses because I bumped into her and kind of stepped on it and from the strength of the prescription I can say she's as blind as a bat- and It's kind of my fault that she can't see anything and enjoy the concert so like I was saying, is it ok if I let her watch from backstage and come to the fan-meeting afterwards?"

"I didn't mean it literally, don't explain the whole story again..."

I begged so hard I was pulling down on his shirt to show my desperation.  
"형, she came all the way here and bought a ticket to see us, but it's my fault she can't enjoy it now. It doesn't sit well with me. It's going to ruin my performance during the concert and I want to pay her back for the glasses and experience." I kept on talking to make him understand- this wasn't about a give and take relationship. I love our Carats as much as anyone else in the group- they are who made us who we are today. And if it's my own fault that a Carat can't watch for a performance they paid for- then he wants to make it up to them.

"Even if you say that, we would be giving too much away for free just because of some broken glasses!" He put a hand to his face that showed his stress lol.

"They're worth 100,000 won."  
"WHAT KIND OF GLASSES IS THAT GIRL WEARING."  
"She's from out of country- they're usually around that price. I looked it up already ㅠㅠ."

"Even if those are expensive, we might as well just buy a new pair for her instead."  
"She already spent money to buy a ticket, came all the way from America, and now she can't see anything because I broke her 100,000 won glasses. What kind of artist just pays for new glasses and leaves it at that. It would be me fault that she can't be there for the concert."  
"…"  
"Pleaseeee 형엉어엉응!!!"  
"…"

\-----

밍규 and i were now sitting on a couch talking while the room was still bustling about.

"Wow, 우지형 is everywhere."  
I blushed, "Yeah, I kind of really love him a lot." I responded.  
밍규 was asking me who my favorite member was in Seventeen- and I showed him my phone's lock and home screen, along with a custom made ring with his name on it. He was surprised and asked me what was so good about the short devil, and to respond I just laughed and told him that that's what I loved about him.

"His face is just repeated on this ㅋㅋㅋ, I gotta show the members!"  
"NOOO, please don't. I'm embarassed enough… Speaking of which, I'm surprised no one else in the group has passed by here."  
"They're all practicing in the waiting room. This is where the staff take care of props and plan for the concert. There's about 20 minutes until it starts now so I should head there too."

We heard some fast footsteps coming from the hallway of the open door- and then 우지 and the manager came our way.  
"우지 형! Manager 형! There you are, I was getting worried you were taking so long." 밍규 said.  
"I had to get into costume and beg him to let her stay backstage and come to the after-party."

"I get to stay here AND go to the after-party?" I responded- I wasn't sure what was happening- I could tell it was 우지 from his height, so I guessed that the man next to him was the manager- he looked kind of mad with the ways his eyebrows were scrunched up. 

"See, even she thinks its too much." The manager responded.  
"Can't help it, she won't let me buy her a new pair- so this is what I can do to repay her of her 100,000 won glasses."  
"100,000 WON??" 밍규 shouted, "ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Those are some expensive glasses you have 연수 ㅋㅋ."  
I blushed again, I forgot how things were much cheaper here- Mum had bought me glasses worth 20 dollars when she came back from Korea 4 years ago.

"Alright, EVERYONE THERE'S 10 MINUTES LEFT UNTIL THE OPENING STARTS SO GET IN YOUR PLACES." The manager exclaimed and everyone in the room responded with a "Yes sir!"

A hand was placed on my shoulder- "Hey, let me talk to you for a second." 우지 had said. He took us out into the hallway to get away from the loud room.  
"It's kind of hectic so I'll keep it short- i won't be on stage that much today so i'll come see you after the opening song and intro. If you want to see the concert you can take a peek over there-" 우지 pointed at the curtains above a set of metal stairs in the back side of the room. "Behind that curtain will be backstage- it's connected to this room so just remember to stay in this area so i can find you easily." He continued.

I just nodded at all of this and kept quiet. I was worried I'd be left alone. Everyone was busy and moving fast paced- the start of a concert really is hectic. You were kind of a hindrance here and it wouldn't feel good to ask a staff to keep you company. It doesn't help that you came to the concert alone, 언니 didn't want to come along to a concert that she didn't care about. 우지 probably noticed I was worried because he had put his hand to my head and gave it a pat. 

"It's ok." He smiled. God was his smile as handsome as it was adorable, "Just enjoy the concert and wait for me to find you. It'll be soon." He let go and went to the other members who were waiting to do their chant to start the concert. 

You smiled. "It's ok," and then you watched Seventeen do their group chant and give each other hugs and high-fives before going on stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter!!- this is a test chapter. Depending on people's response to my Korean text i might change it to Romanization (although i can't bear to ㅠㅠ).  
> I kept having dreams about meeting Jihoon and this was the best one- It was stuck in my head so I decided to make a fanfic based on it LOL.
> 
> Author trivia: my name is 김연수 :)  
> Here are my phone screens ;)  
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B6aN7Y56cNoqaGljb1dxMEhXSEYxQkxFTVVSdkZLTlM3Ml9n  
> https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B6aN7Y56cNoqSjd3dHRwQ0NSNHNQY05JQ2ZqYlYzWDlXWFpz
> 
> Check your answer! 100 USD would be approx 100,000 KR WON!


End file.
